Never Alone
by Kat and Ash
Summary: Violet. The Quiet one. The One That keeps calm. Alice. The Loud One. The One That is Careless. Just... Watch out Alfea... Chaos will ensure... OcxOc, OcxOc! Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Violets Pov**

We walked in and got greeted by a teacher rather rudly. ''Names?'' she huffed.

''Violet Gray from Tides''

''Alice Red from Tides''

She checked her list, before a welcome escaped her mouth and gave us a peice of paper with our classes and dorm number on it. We made it past her and stalked to our Alice did.

We opened the door and saw girls all around. ''Can I help you?'' the girl with pink hair asked.

We showed her our papers and she smiled. She looked back at the others, ''We got new roommates!''

The girls from the dorm greeted us in and asked us what our names were.

''Im Alice and this is Violet''

''Im Stella''

''Im Bloom''

''Im Musa''

''Im Tecna''

''Im Flora''

''Your room is over here'' Stella took my hand and pulled me into a room. Alice followed us.

"Wow this is great" I said quietly looking around the room.

"Yeah if you like purple, red, and white together" I heard Alice snort from behind me. I gave her a little glare before turning to the room again.

I got out my Ihome and plugged it in, before listening to it.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstreched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tounge dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire dancin-_

Stella turned off the music and started to ask us questions. ''Whats your powers?'' Bloom asked.

''Water'' I whispered.

''Darkness'' Alice said carelessly.

''How old are you?'' Tecna asked, then added looking at her computer, ''Violet must be the most quietest girl we ever known. Alice must be the most meanest fairy we ever heard of.''

Alice glared at her, I sighed. ''Im 16 and shes 16 in-'' I got cut off short by Alices hand covering my mouth.

''We are both 16'' She glared at me. I removed her hand away from my face.

''Do you-'' Stella started to ask but Alice interupted her. ''Do you mind if we unpack?''

She didnt even wait for a reply, she just slamed the door in their faces. ''Alice that wasnt nice at all! We are here to get along!'' I said quietly.  
>She glared at me and started to unpack. I sighed and started to unpack myself. I turned back on the music and swayed to the beat.<br>After we were done, I turned off the music and made my way out of the room with Alice. ''Hey we are going to meet our boyfriends!'' Stella said, getting on her shoes.  
>Wanna come along? Sky said they have two new roommates'' Bloom smiled.<p>

I nodded and looked toward Alice. She sighed, ''We got nothing else to do.''

I gave them a small smile. ''Well come on!'' Stella took my hand again and pulled me out of the room.

''Stella, I dont think she likes to be pulled around'' Flora said.

Stella let go of my hand and said sorry. I nodded like a 'No problem'.

We went outside and got on a bus to Magix.  
>Once we got there, a couple of boys surounded the girls. I tripped over one of the boys foot but before I hit the ground another boy caught me.<br>I looked up at him with innocent eyes. I backed away and sat on a bench near the girls.  
>Alice groaned, walking away, and crossed her arms. She was next to a boy that had a goofy grin on his face.<br>Once they were done giving hugs. Bloom made her way toward me, ''This is Violet one of our roommates.''

Flora put a hand on Alices shoulder, she shoved it away. ''This is Alice our other roommate.''

Sky walked toward the guy who helpped me. He had black, shaggy, smooth, hair. His blood red eyes set on the others. ''This is Dylan''

He smiled and bowed. I smiled a little smile. Sky made his way to the other boy.

He had light brown hair that messily spiked up in every direction and blue gray eyes ''This is Seth''

The boy laughed and looked away and saw Alice. He arched his eye brows in confusion still keeping his goofy grin.

He looked towards to the others. ''We all were going to have a picnic. Come on, I'll lead'' Stella took my hand again and pulled me in a derection.

''Stella, Honey! Your pulling her again!'' Flora called, While Alice laughed at my trouble. She let go of my hand and apoligsed again. I nodded in forgiving.

She then took my shoulders and started to shake me. ''Say somthing'' She exclaimed.

''Sorry'' I whispered unsure. ''Sorry? Why would you say sorry? Your sopposed to say 'Its ok' or 'Thank you'! Not s-'' Alice pushed her back away from us.

''She doesnt like to be pulled or shook around! So leave her alone!'' She yelled at her giving Stella a death glare. Stella stepped back. ''Hey dont yell at her!'' Brandon yelled at her.

''Oh look the boyfriend to the rescue.'' Alice said sarcasticly "I can yell to who ever I fuckin want to. Thank you very much!"

Brandon had nothing to say, he just glared at her. Seth laughed at his friend, " Ooohhh she told you!" Which earned him a glare.

''Alice! Dont start a fight'' I said quietly. ''How about you shut up'' She yelled in my face. Im usually not yelled at, I couldnt cry.

Once I cry I cant stop. I looked down trying to hold back my tears. Flora patted my back gentally. I looked at her and shrugged her away.  
>Alice's face softened at the sight of my watery eyes.<p>

''Leave me alone'' I muttered. ''Dont you mean us'' Alice said walking away from them with one last glare. I followed her.

She was the only friend I ever had so I had to follow her. We made our way toward a park and walked in to the center. There was a lake in the middle.  
>I smiled and ran to the water. I held out a hand and I controled a little ball of water. It was soon consumed by a flame of darkness.<p>

I looked toward Alice, she smiled. I smiled back. ''Hey Angel!'' We looked behind Alice and saw Dylan and Seth.

They were walking toward us. ''Angel?'' I whispered to Alice. She shrugged her half amused half annoyed look back in place. I looked behind us no one, while I was still looking I didnt want to act stupid so I made my way back to the lake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder soon. I looked back, it was Dylan. I arched my eyebrows in confusion. ''Are you hungry?'' he asked me.

I nodded. He smiled. I felt my face heat up. He looks kinda cute, with his black hair and red eyes- Oh heck! He looks hott!

I looked away. ''The Winx are looking for you and they feel kinda bad too'' He sat near my feet. He patted the ground next to him. ''Sit'' I did so.

''You dont like talking?''

I shrugged.

''You dont wanna talk to me?''

I shrugged.

''Talk to me''

I nodded.

''Please, Angel?''

I arched my brows in confusion.

"Leave her alone you idiot, If she doesnt wanna talk she doesnt have to so dont be such a bastard and mine your own buisness!" Alice growled at him.  
>He looked taken aback from my brunette's friends comment.<p>

"Be quiet Alice and dont start" I said quietly trying to make up for my friend's rudeness.

"Whatever" she scoffed and started walking away towards the other side of the lake, sketch book in hand.

I turned towards the raven haired boy on my right.

"So you only talk to her, eh? What are you sisters or somethin?" He asked me looking at the water as I shaped it into a sphere again.

"Kinda we have known each other since we were only months from age. I should go and find Alice and then the other girls" I started to stand.

''I'll go with you'' Dylan stood up. I looked around, ''Wheres Seth?'' I started but heard a yell.

''LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU FUCKIN IDIOT, GODDAMMIT !''

I started to run to the source, Dylan close behind. We soon saw Alice threating to stab Seth with a pencil.

''Alice! Dont hurt him!'' I snatched her pencil away. ''Give it back!'' Alice yelled. ''Dont threaten people!'' I looked at Seth and smiled.

She grabbed the pencil back "Thats what they all say, But Vi you never actually had the fun of threatening somebody."

''He looks kinda cute'' She glared at me. ''For you'' I added and her glare deepened. She raised her pencil clenching fist.

I smiled a humorus smile. I looked toward her sketch pad. There was a picture of a head on the floor. Just a head.

''Just a head?'' I asked. She picked up her book and nodded. ''Let me see!'' Seth moved to stand behind her.

She showed him the picture with a sigh. ''Ew looks like you!'' He laughed. He started to run away with Alice following.

''Get back here you bastard so I can kill you!'' she yelled.

Dylan laughed.

"Your friend... sure is... something" He smiled at me sheepishly. I looked at her sketch again and saw puddles of blood surrounding the head. The deformed head. I shivered and picked up her art supplies.

"Yeah, She gets nicer when she gets to know you... most of the time" I said queitly.

"Seriously?" he looked doubtful. I laughed softly.

"Nope" I smiled.

He looked at me then asked, ''What about you?''

My smile fadded. ''Uh'' I smiled a sheepish one with out nothing to say. "I can't draw for the life of me"

"So what do you do?" he asked me smiling.

"I write poems" I blushed slightly.

I looked up to him. I started to look at Alices pictures with Dylan. Then I heard a scream, not to girly though.

I looked up to see Alice trying to zap Seth with her dark powers. He saw us and mouthed to Dylan 'Help'. Dylan shook his head and laughed.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD IMMA KILL YOU!" Alice screamed.

"Come on please, man? I cant hit a girl!" He looked again towards the raven haired boy for help.

"Nope, But a girl can hit you" She aimed for his face but hit his shoulder instead.

Dylan started walking over towards the pair and grabbed Alice from behind picking up her small frame and carrying her over to where I was standing."Your friend madam" and he dropped her at my feet. I blushed and helped her up.

"Whatever" she growled and started walking in a random direction ''Lets go back to the others.''

"Umm Alice it's this way "

Alice glared at us the whole way back to the others.

_Next day  
>_<p>

**Alice P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of our alarm clock ringing in my ear.

"Get up sleepy head" said Vi as she stood in front of me already dressed in a  
>black t-shirt with a blue dragon en-circled around her waist, light skinny jeans, and black flip flops.<p>

She smiled. I got up and started to get dressed while Violet was leaving the room.  
>I pulled out a my black ripped jeans and an overly baggy black shirt that had 'Live out Loud' written on it in blue.<br>I slipped on my sneakers, grabbed a hair brush and walked out the room.

I saw Flora in the living room with the others, they were talking to someone on the phone. I walked over and sat down next to, Musa?

"Uhh Morning?" I looked towards Vi for help on what to do, but she was writing down poems again. I was answered by Flora.

"Morning Alice" she smiled at me. Why was everybody so freaking nice around here? Even after I was a total bitch to them. I am confused.

''Uhh, what you guys doing?'' I asked.

''Im making Helia a plant'' Flora continued to play with her plant.

''Im writing to Timmy'' Tecna typed on her keyboard in her lap.

''Im texting Sky, and Stella is talking to Brandon'' Bloom said.

''Im writing a song'' Musa wrote down words.

''Vi can help you'' I said, her head popped up and shook. ''She likes to write poems and sing them'' I told them.

''Would you please help me?'' Musa asked her. She smiled a sheepish smile at her and nodded. ''Please?'' She asked again.

Vi gave me a little glare and reached her hand to the paper Musa had. She gave it to her and she read it. She gave me a little smirk.  
>"I will help her but Alice has to sing it" She grinned as she and Musa worked on the lyrics together.<p>

"But you have to sing another song you made, Vi'' I said. She shrugged.

"Im gonna go out" I waved at them and started walking out. Hearing small variations of bye behind me as I closed the door.

A/N:

Kat: AND DONE ! Finally ...

Ash: I NO RIGHT! Took hours back and forth and back and forth and-

Kat: OKAY , Ash they get it now ... BYE

BOTH : REVIEW 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Alone **

**By Kat and Ash**

**Kat: Hai~~ Thanks so much tooooooooooooooo -looks at people who reviewed - errrr hold on a sec ...**

**Invader Cakez : Thanks :3**

**and **

**Gloxinia : thanks so much for the advice :D**

**Kat: We hope you enjoy this chapter -pokes Ashley- SAY THE DISCLAMIER!**

**Ash: Dont poke me! We dont own winx club!**

**Alices POV**

I was walking to the woods, until I heard my name being called out. I turned aroud, Seth.

''What do you want, bastard?'' I asked. He walked toward me.

''What are you doing out here?'' He asked me.

"I'm here to think now shoo" I waved my hand for him to leave.

"You can think?" He asked me in mock humor.

"Yea I can because my head isnt hollow like yours" I glared at him and started walking away.

''Aww come on don't leave me here in the middle of the woods all alone!" he said joggig to catch up with me.  
>I wasn't going to argue with the woods part. We were standing not even on a trail, the trees towering over us like those sky scrapers barely letting in any sunlight.<p>

"Your own fault for following me" I paused " Wait a sec. How did you find me anyways?" I raised my eyebrows expecting a half decent answer.

''I saw you walking alone and thought you needed some company'' he awnsered.

''But why are you out here?'' I asked. He shrugged. '

'I guess I wanted to be alone until I saw you'' He said looking up and the trees leaves.

'' Haha real funny and corny now if you're done ,can you leave?'' I asked. ''What are you thinkin' about?'' he asked, changing the subject.

''Stuff! Now go, Stupid'' I said running away. ''Wait Alice your gonna get lost running off by youself'' He said running after me.

I screamed, when a jolt of pain hit me on my right leg. I fell to the ground, ''Alice are you ok?'' He asked, extending his hand. ''I dont need you help'' I tried to get up but fell back down with a yelp.

''Come on, let me help'' He picked me up as I was about to protest and he started to walk in a direction. I started to squirm, ''Put me down! Leave me you bastard!''

''Your calling me a bastard because Im helping you?'' He asked still walking putting me down , but gripping me slightly. I stopped squirming.

"Well. Yes. Sorta... just because I didnt want nor need your help " I said looking at him but my glare softened a little.

''Oh look! A little pixie and a tough red foutain boy'' A voice said sarcasticlly.

"Alright who the hell said that? Do I look like a pixie, bitch?" I stood up on my own, still holding onto Seths shoulder, and glared at thin air. So much for being nice and sentimental, eh?

"Aw she thinks shes so tough lets show her what we're made made of!'' another voice said.

''Yeah! Witch-up time!''

I got hit on the back with a lightning bolt, then ice struck me on my feet, after that a dark hole came from under me.

" Well that's funny my element is darkness too" I stepped back a little feeling the soles of my sneakers grip at the rough terrain but is slid into the hole anyways .

I panted, the ice was still freezing my feet, I couldnt move. I heard mysterious laughs.

. The hole disapeared. ''Come out you bitches!'' I yelled looking around.

Three witches came circling around us.

The witches started to hum a tune and tried to strick us with their powers but I reflected them with a shadow sheild.

I growled and their powers flew back to eachother. Seth grabbed my wrist and started running into a random direction again.

He passed out after a few minutes. (idiot) I got up and fell back down by my leg. I growled. I pulled him, while crawling, and we were soon under a tree.

I knew it, I knew it was going to rain. I just smelled it. I looked over at Seth in fustration. If he wouldnt have come he wouldnt be in this condition or we wouldnt be in this place.

But if he wouldnt have fun I wounldnt be here. My face softened and I sighed. His head was on my lap. I was running my fingers in his hair, slightly.

My eyes lids dropped, I fell asleep.

_With Violet_

**Violets Pov**

I was looking everywhere, I couldnt find Alice anywhere. I ran to Red Fountain and went to the boys dorm. I knocked.

Timmy awnsered the door. ''Oh hey Violet come in'' I walked in.

''Hey guys Violet's here'' He called and all the boys came out of thier rooms. ''Hey Angel!'' Dylan greeted me. I tried to smile but I couldnt. It came out more like a grimace.

''Is there somthing you need to tell us'' Riven asked. I nodded. ''We cant find Alice'' I said quietly. They had shock writen all over their faces.

''We were wondering if you could help us'' I added. ''We?'' Brandon asked. ''Me'' I whispered.

''Of course we'll help you! Do you have any idea where she'll be'' Dylan asked.

I nodded. ''Well we know this place like the back of out hand'' Sky said. That gave a small hope of finding her.

I walked out the door with the others following. I stopped infront of the woods.

''What if we dont find her'' I whispered to myself.

''Dont worry, Angel. Everything will be alright'' Dylan put a hand on my shoulder. A tear escaped my eye. Dylan whipped it away.

I sniffled. ''Dont cry'' his voice faded and I fainted. ''Violet!'' He caught me. It started to rain. Timmy ran toward us.

''What happened?'' he asked. ''She just colasped'' Dylan picked me up bridal style. He ran to his dorm with Timmy following.

**3rd person**

We got to thier dorm and Dylan set Violet down on his bed. Timmy searched up stuff on his computer.

''Says that all calm water fairys that cry, it starts to rain. Did she cry?'' He asked. Dylan nodded.

"She will be out with a nightmare for about 2 to 3 days'' Timmy said. ''Do you think Seth is lost also?'' Dylan asked.

''Maybe he's with Alice, you never know'' Timmy shrugged. They watched Violet toss and turn with shaky breaths.

''Looks like someones gonna have to babysit her'' Timmy said. Dylan gave Timmy a glare. Vi started to cry in her sleep.

''You cant let her cry, Try and calm her down'' Timmy said. ''How'' Dylan asked.

''Do what ever you usually do'' He said. Dylan looked back at Violets crying figure on his bed curling up on the sheets.

''Angel, calm down. Theres nothing to be afraid of'' He touched her forehead. She didnt calm down.

''Dont worry, Angel. Everything will be alright. Dont cry'' he repeated the words he said to her when she was awake.

She started to calm down this time. She sighed and rolled over on her side. ''Im gonna help find Alice and Seth. You stay here and watch over her'' Timmy left his computer, and went to go help the others.

Dylan didnt even take his eyes off her that day.

_With Alice and Seth_

**Seths Pov**

I woke up to see Alice. She was sleeping. I smiled and got off her lap. She looked so peaceful, I didnt want to ruin her sleep so I picked her up and led her to Alfea.

She dug her head in my chest, while she was sleeping. I blushed a little. Butterflys were in my stomach. I smiled a big grin.

**A/N**

**Ash: Ahhhhh! I love it! Im so awesome! YAHOO! And no Im not hyper! And plus b-day in 3 days! Can wait!**

**Kat:...Idiot... I kinda hate all the mushy romance part ... That is just your thing -_-ll**

**Ash: I am not... Well not now! You are sometimes too! Well REVIEW! Please!**

**Kat: Yea and if you do I will give you a hug :3 ...creppy much ? -reader walks away- WAIT ! NO I WAS KIDDING ! COMEBACK! **crys****

**Ash: *pats her back* Umm yea... review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Alone **

**By Kat and Ash**

**Kat: Ash wrote most of this chapter... i feel guilty -_-ll**

**Ash: I got a question. How did Gloxina know that I made Violet and Kat made Alice? Weird... And that is not our personalities.**

**Kat: SHUT UP ASH NOBODY WANTS TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS :D anywhozals ...**

**Ash: I love this story I dont even want to go on my other account. I feel bad for the people who are waiting for the next chapter! Yesterday is my birthday! Plus DONT YELL AT ME KAT! Lol... I guess :/ Yeah all she added was the authers note D:**

**Seths POV**

I looked down to Alice and grinned. I was walking to alfea with Alice in my hands. She looks so cute when shes alseep. She tries to act tough when shes cute.

Well shes tough and cute at the same time! I chuckled, looking up ahead. ''Mhm'' Alice moaned. A smile spread across my face. ''Seth!'' she screamed.

She squirmed out of his grasp and yelled at him, ''Never help me, bastard! I can take care of myself'' She walked away.

Why does she always call me Bastard? I wanted to ask her. My smile turned into a frown and walked to Red Fountain, thinking.

_Two days later_

**Dylans POV**

I watched Angel tossing and turning. She looked terrified curling up in the sheets and clutching the pillow.

**Violets Dream**

_I was alone with a furious monster, he looked like a big bird. I stood still, waiting for someone to save me. Avenually noone came. He opened his mouth and a dark sphere formed._

_It blasted toward me, I closed my eyes waiting for the attack. It didnt come, I opened my eyes and saw Dylan on the brick floor cringing in pain._

_I bent down, teary eyed. I started to cry. I scratched the winged person and fainted._

**Dylans POV**

I sighed, running my fingers through her hair. She turned her head and scratched my hand. I was shocked, she would never hurt me. Would she?

She fluttered her eyes open. She widened her eyes when she saw my hand pink. She said sorry.

Before I could say anything she was running out the door. I got up and followed her. I followed her all the way to alfea.

I stopped at the front gate. She'll be alright. I walked all the way back to Red Fountain, thinking.

She likes poems. I smirked. I'll make her one then. Since there is a school dance going on in a couple weeks.

I'll sing it to her. My smirk widened. She was just so adorible when shes so quiet. But I like her voice.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed ruffled sheets. I got out a pencil and paper and started to write. After a few minutes all I got was two lines.

I got up, paper and pencil in hand, and went to Helia's room. ''Hey Helia, can you help me with something?'' I asked. He looked up from his paper.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''I need help writing a song for Violet" I looked away my hair hiding the slight blush on my face. He nodded, smiling. I made my way on Helias bed and he helped me make my song.

**Violets POV**

I sat in my room, on my bed. I was hugging my knees to my chest, forehead on my knees. Im so stupid! I hate my life! Its so complicated! Alice was in here before me, sitting on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I grabbed my notebook and started to make a poem, about my life.

_I couldnt tell you why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_I couldnt help her _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_Whats wrong, whats wrong now_

_To many, to many problems_

_Dont know where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobodys home_

_Its where she lies, broken inside_

I stopped and thought about the times I had here.

I heard a knock on the door, and I went to go open it. It was Stella.

''Hey, darlings! I signed all of us up for the Miss Magix Compititon. All the Winx are doing it!'' Stella smiled.

I nodded. ''Come on! Its tonight! We need to get ready'' Stella said. I nodded and closed the door. We got dressed and walked out the door with the others.

We made it to this big den. Lights were flashing everywhere. We made it in and got ready for the introduction.

Stella was the first one to walk out, Then Bloom. And heres how it went.

Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Alice, then me.

I looked in the crowd, Dylan was there! Oh great! Im going to make a fool out of myself. I sighed. This is not going to be smooth.

The first round was on, The Talent Round. Stella was first.

Stella did a western moves, Brandon was impressed.

Bloom did modeling, Sky was gushing over her.

Flora did graceful ballet moves, Helia was smiling.

Musa obviously sung, Riven looked pained until he saw her sing.

Tecna did some math problems, Timmy was impressed.

Alice said a poem, Seth was goofily grinning.

I did some gymnastic moves with a dash of rap, I didnt get to see Dylans face.

The next round was Questions.

Stella walked up to the man.

''What would you do if you won the Miss Magix Crown?''

''Help unprivleged princesses'' Stella smiled.

Bloom walked to the man.

''What would you do if kids annoyed you''

''I would sigh and keep it together''

Flora walked to the man.

''If you you had a chance to rearrage Magix, what would you do?''

''I would plant more plants''

Musa walked up to the man.

''If you would choose from what store to advance what would it be?''

''The music store''

Tecna walked up to the man.

''What would you give to the kids?''

''More education''

Alice walked up to the man.

''What made you come on this show?''

''You mean who. Stella made me. I didnt want to go on this stupid show but it was fun making jokes of the contestons'' She laughed.

I walked up to the man.

''If you were Miss Magix what would you do?''

I gulped. ''Uh, Nothing really'' I shrugged, sheepishly.

The last round was The Modeling Act.

All the contestons made to the stage. ''When the music stops you make a pose. When the music is on you dance now go'' The man explained and the music started.

We all started to dance the music stopped. Pose. Music. Pose. Music. Pose. On and On and On.

We all went in a line. ''And the winner is...'' Before the man could say the winner, there was a black out.

I felt someone put a hand on my mouth and a arm around my waist.

The lights went back on. People gasped. Me and Alice were bounded by a two people. I heard Alice growl.

There was a poof of black smoke and we disapeared.

Dylan and Seth jumped up.

''Alice!''

''Violet!''

We were soon in a dark room. I got pushed to the ground with Alice. ''Bitches! Where the hell are we? Who are you'' Alice got up and yelled.

''Im Jordan and your in the Dark Demention'' the boy smirked at Alice.

"And Im Tyler'' The boy held my hand and kissed it. I snatched it away.

''Dont touch her!'' Alice tackled him to the ground. Jordan smirked and lifted Alice off of Tyler.

''Girls, no need to get in a fight. Relax'' A voice said soothing, but I didnt buy it. I stood and hit Jordan in the face and he let go of Alice.

''Settle down'' A hand took my wrist. I looked back and saw a blood red man. Alice growled and hit the guy.

He let go of my wrist and Alice took it and we ran. I followed Alice everywhere. She soon skidded to a halt, I did with her. Jordan caught her wrists and she soon got electrifed.

She fainted. ''Alice'' I screamed. I went to the boy, but Tyler held me back. He breathed in my face. Smelling mint, I fainted.

The blood red man told them, ''Bring them to the guest room. We'll make them one of ours. Just let me get the ingrediants'' He floated away.

The boys brought us in another dark room and set us down in two beds. Soon the blood red man came in the room.

He mixed some potions together in a bowl and sturing them up with a wooden spoon. Once he was done he put the bowl to Alices mouth and made her drink some.

He then put the bowl next to my mouth and let me drink some. He then started to chant a spell.

Alices brunette hair turned white, her white streaks turned black. She opened her eyes, they were gray. She smirked.

My black hair turned messy, my violet streaks turned blood red. I opened my eyes, they were gray. I smirked.

We got out of bed and started to laugh while floating around the room. We got out of the room with a floating with Tyler and Jordan.

_With the others_

The den was closed from the disapearing girls. Dylan and Seth were on the stage sulking. Where could they be? They were to late to save them.

They felt horrible. ''I found a peice of Alices hair'' Timmy put her hair on a scanner. Seth looked over his shoulder.

''She is somewhere in the Dark Demention'' Timmy looked up at everyones shocked faces. ''We need to find her'' Seth replied.

''We will, along with Violet'' Bloom looked toward Dylan to assure him. He nodded. ''Lets set out tomarrow'' Sky said, and they walked home.

_ Next Day_

**Seths POV**

We were all in the ship. I was thinking about Alice than listening to anyone else. I never got an awnser for my last question.

I remebered when we had our first fight. Her trying to zap me with her powers. Was I falling for this girl? But shes always mean to me.

She cant like me. I sighed and looked through her sketch pad. I grabbed a pencil and drew her face in her book. It didnt look too bad.

I signed my name at the bottom. She would yell at me for this. But I didnt care right now. She was in trouble. have to save her.

**Dylans POV**

I looked through Violets poem book. All her poems were sad. But one of her poems was about Lost Love.

The title was called _Slipped Away._

I read it over and over. It was about a person loving someone but they died. I sighed, I hoped that doesnt happen to me and Violet.

I looked through her poems again. I never knew she felt this way. I bet noone knows. But now I do. I will make sure she will feel better.

I wrote a poem in her book. She would get upset about this but would never show or say it. It sounded pretty good but it was short and desided to keep it that way.

I missed her. Dont worry, Violet. I will rescue you.

**A/N**

**Ash: I got another qusetion.**

**Kat: *Sighes triedly***

**Ash: *Ignores her* Who do you like better? Violet or Alice? Dylan or Seth? I WANT TO KNOW! The song was 'Nobody's home' by Avril.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Alone**

**By Kat and Ash**

**Ash: Ughhhhhhhhh Im bored!**

**Kat: I feel kinda bad because Ash wrote ALL of the last chapter -_-ll i was REALLY busy. SO imma start this chapter XD**

**Ash: Well then start! :)**

**Kat: Okays. BUT YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER ! :I**

**Ash: We dont own Winx!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Alice's POV**

I groaned softly. Errrrr where am I again? Then something clicked in my head. Violet.

I looked around my eyes searching for her. She was sleeping on a bed, as I was sitting on another.

Where are we? We need to get out of here! I got up and shook Violet out of her nightmare.

''Violet! Wake up! We need to go!'' She finally woke up. "Where are we?'' She asked, sleepily.

I nodded and took her hand, pulling her out of the room. "Good Morning Ladies'' A devious voice was heard.

We started to run faster. Soon a man that was the color of blood, stopped right in front of our path.

"I'm Darkar. Its a pleasure to meet you, Violet and Alice" He bowed. He continued on.

"Jordan and Tyler are sleeping right now, but they do wish to see you later" He smiled.

"You ladies can wait in their room, until they get up" I felt myself being pulled into a room. I couldn't stop. Violet was being carried .

We came into a room and the door locked up on us. I looked around, there in a bed lay Jordan. In another lay Tyler.

I heard thunder. It was so close it could make my ears bleed. I could just barley hear Violet scream from the sudden outburst.

I felt something wet across my cheek. I widened my eyes in fury and hit in front of me. I heard a groan in pain. I smirked.

Something kissed Violets neck, she kicked around and hit someone. There was a moan in pain also. I looked over to the bed.

Guess what? Jordan and Tyler was gone. Violet turned around and tried to open the door. No luck.

It was way to dark but once in a while lightning struck and you could see the boys coming closer to us.

Violet was soon back to the wall and I was standing up straight, ready to hit Jordan. Violet kicked Tyler in the chest and he fell back.

I hit Jordan square in the face and grabbed Violets arm. The door was unlocked this time. Finally.

We ran out and I felt my feet being lifted off the ground and then I fell to the ground with Violet.

I looked around, we were in a ship. "What?" Violet noticed too. "What the hell?" I shouted. We got up and people around looked back at us. Winx? How did we get back here?

"Alice!" Seth? Hugging me?

"Angel!" Violet was hugged by Dylan.

"How did you guys get here?" Stella asked. I shrugged when Seth let go of me. "Dylan, your suffocating me" Violet said quietly.

"Sorry" He let go of her. She smiled, as if saying 'Its ok'. He smiled back. "We should get beck to Alfea and tell Miss. F that we found you guys" Bloom walked to seat followed by the others.

I looked back at Violet, she shrugged. We made our way to a seat next to Seth and Dylan. We all buckled and we flew off to Alfea.

"Uh, Alice?" I turned to Seth. "Why do you call me a Bastard?" He asked. I dont know exactly why I call him that. It just comes out of my mouth. Wait no I have the perfect answer. He. Annoys. The. Living. Shit. Out. Of. Me.

"Because you're alive" I looked in front of me. "Hey Alice" A notebook was in my face. My notepad! I took it out of his hands. "I found it on the floor in the living room of your dorm" He explained. I feel bad now... No... Bad, guilt, bad!

"Hey Violet? Why do you have these kind of poems?" He shook her notebook in her face. She tried to take it but missed. She looked at him. He was flipping through pages.

"Why do you make these poems?" He asked not looking up at her. "I dont know" She said honestly. She grabbed the book out of his hands and clutched it against her chest.

"No one knows about them, do they?" He asked, she looked away. He was going through her privacy. "Leave me alone" She whispered. Dylan was shocked, he has never heard her say that... No dip...

He looked in front of him and sighed.

I obviously overheard everything and started pulling Violet away from him and towards the other girls. At least it was safer than standing near annoying, prying boys.

I glanced over at Vi.

She was distracted and her eyes unfocused.

"Hey, Vi?"

She looked towards me eyes hazy and pupils dialated.

"Whats wrong with your eyes" My eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at the slightly taller girl.

**Violet POV:**

I looked down to her, sighed, and looked away.

''I dont know'' I awnsered. I cant beileve Dylan went through my poems. Did he read them all? I hope not!

We landed on the court yard of Alfea. The girl bid the guys goodbye, while me and Alice walked up to our dorm.

We entered our room and I hit my bed and looked through my poem book. I was hoping he didnt do anything in there but then I found it.

A poem on the last page. It was by Dylan, I read it over and over.

Alice looked over at me curiously.

"Watcha lookin at?" she said in an almost childish tone. Rare for Alice but not impossible.

"Nothing, just a poem"

"You sure?" she started walking towards me. She read the poem with me. "Dylan made this?" She asked.

I shrugged. "For you?" She asked, smirking at me. "I dont think so" I said.

"Ah ha" She grinned pointing at me.

I looked at my small almost pixie sized best friend (Okay maybe not that small) feigning confusion as I blushed.

"It is for you. And you know it... Now what are you gonna do?" she sat down next to me on my bed bringing her jean clad knees to her chest.

Big gray eyes looking at me curiously. I could feel them looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I tried to look at her clearly through the 'fog' that covered my irises. I rubbed my eyes, but it only came worse.

"I mean you obviously love him. And he loves you. What are you going to do?" I had to squint to see her.

I nodded. "No I dont" I said. "Yes you- Violet whats wrong with your eyes? They look lifeless" She said. I heard the concern in her voice.

"I-" I was cut off by Stella walking into the room.

"Alright darlings we have been bored enough we are going into town whether you like it or not" As she proceeded to grab us both and pull us out of our room.

I held on to Alices shoulder. We made it to Magix and enter what seemed like a thousand stores.

Musa asked us if we wanted to go to the music store, we nodded. Suddently, I gasped, Everything went black.

"Is everything alright, Violet?" I heard Alice ask. I nodded. "Violet, your eyes! They're... Gray..." Musa said astonished .

"I-I cant see. I-Im blind?" I asked, hoping it was all a nighmare and would wake up soon.

**Alice's POV**

I was shocked to say the least. I was dumbfounded. Rendered speechless. I think you get it by now.

"Are you sure about that Vi" I mentally kicked myself for that stupid question.

Of course she was blind her eyes turned as gray as mine practiclly covered in a misty fog.

A better question would be how this happened...

"If I cant see anything only black, then Im guessing Im blind" Violet said sarcastcly. Vi you have been hanging around me too much .But I can hear the fear in her voice.

I sighed. "We should get her to the nurse" Musa said. I saw somthing floating over Musa's head, It looked like her but it looked worried. I took Violets shoulder and led her to the bus stop.

" I think the hospital would be better..." I trailed off looking at Musa .

" True ... let me call the others" and she turned away to call one of the other girls while I lead Violet to a bench .  
>I Looked twoards her as she inhaled sharply.<p>

" How did this happen..." I muttered under my breath .

**Kat: FINALLY DONE THANK GOD ! Updates will be coming in slower because school is starting monday and we are only allowed on Saturdays D:**

**Ash: Yes it not our fault :'( Its our parents!**

**Kat: Remeber to review -huggles-**

**Ash: I have another question! Why do you like those two people you picked? And which couple do you like better? Anyways REVIEW and answer the question!**

**Kat: You and your stupid questions -sigh-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Alone**

**Ash: I dont like school. -_-ll**

**Kat: Who does? :O**

**Ash: Not me!**

**Kat: I feel like this story is getting plotless :( maybe I will do a comentary on my account any opinions? :O**

**Anywaysss THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED :3**

**Violets Pov:**

I hung onto Alice's shoulders so wouldnt hurt myself or crash into somebody. A cold rush gave me shivers down my back.

"Hey! Can I get a doctor over here!" Alice yelled. Im guessing we're in the hospital now. "Yes?" A mans voice asked. "Can you check her eyes" I heard her say, almost demanding him.

I felt someone breathe in my face, the guy was too close to my face, examaining my eyes. "She's blind" The doctor blurted. I looked away, then it hit me again. I couldnt see!

"No duh! I was hoping you could bring them back!" Alice barked. "You cant... Well is she a water fairy?" He asked. Alice didnt say anything, so I nodded.

"Right this way" The doctor said and we started walking again. Alice pushed me down on a medical bed. "Now open your eyes wide" The doctor said to me.

I did so. "I see..." The doctor said. "I cant" I snarled, really mad that I couldn't see while everyone else can. "I cant bring them back" he said, I slouched, clutching my fists.

"Young lady, can I talk to you outside?" The doctor said. "Who?" I asked. "Me. Now stay there!" Alice ordered me. "Where else would I go?" I muttered to myself.

I heard the door close, I sighed. I was stuck like this. Blind. How could I help the girls by fighting bad guys? I feel so useless!

Soon, I heard the door creak open again. "May I not help you?" I asked. "You can help me by staying quiet and coming with me" Alice said. I got up and held my hands out.

I helt my hands touch her shoulders. Once I felt the cold rush leave me again, I knew we were out of the hospital. I soon heard voices coming toward us.

"Violet are you ok?"

"Are you really blind?"

"How did this happen?"

"Stop! Shut up!" Alice yelled furious, after I clutched her shoulders. "If I'm not blind, why would I be holding onto Alice's shoulders? Yes Im ok. And I dont know how this happened!" I said, mad that this happened to me.

I heard them say nothing, I could hear the wind rushing in my ear.

"Come on" I heard Alice grumble pullling me behind her forcefully. I followed her. This sucks. I dont like being blind! Not fun!

We walked for awhile but when Alice stopped her feet I stopped as well. "Vi, I'll be back. I got to get somthing" She left me. Yep, she _left_ a _blind_ girl out on the streets!

I felt being pushed and shoved by people who were passing by. I groaned. I felt being puched to the wall after a few moments. I screamed and kicked, I didnt know what was happening.

I felt being released and I ran. I bumped into someone. "Violet?"

I screamed again and ran. I banged my forehead to a brick wall. My mouth dropped open as I dropped to the ground. My lip started to tremble. My hand came to my head and I sobbed.

I feel so usless! Why did this happen to me? I then felt arms wrap around me. I tried to push them away. "Angel? Whats wrong?" The person asked. I knew exactly who that was.

"Get away from me Dylan!" I pushed him fully away this time and jumped up. "Whats wrong?" He asked again. "You cant SEE? Im BLIND!" I scoffed.

He was silent. "Do you know-"

"No I dont know how I got blind! So dont ask!" I interupted him. "Oh" He muttered. I sniffled at the akward silence. "Hey Angel?"

"Dont call me that!"

"Hey... Violet?"

"What?"

"Would you... Like to... Go to the dance with me?" He sounds nervous. I wonder why.

"I dont think Im going" I said. "Why?" He asked almost heartbroken, why? I shrugged. "You should" He said. "Why?" I asked this time. "I dont know... I think you'd look pretty" I could barley hear him mutter. I blushed.

"Oh... Ok... I guess I'll go then" I said unsurley. "With me?" He muttered again. "Sure?" I asked. I thought about it then nodded. "I dont know... Can I think about it?"

"Uh Yeah" He muttered more quietly. Wait hold up! Was he asking me out? _Me_? No, he couldnt. Would he? Ugh! So many questions! "Violet!" I heard my name being called out several times.

"Here!" I yelled. "Hello Alice" I heard Dylan greet. "Hi. Violet! I told you to stay there! Why didnt you?" She hissed. "I got pushed around, I ran into a wall and him" I said meaning to Dylan.

"Yeah. I see you're bleeding. Lets go home. Bye Dylan!" Alice pulled on my hand. "Bye Dylan" I said. "Bye Guys! I hope you feel better Angel- I mean Violet!" He called.

**Alices POV**

I was walking with Violets hands on my shoulders. I felt bad for her. Well I can see by the shadow of her floating over her. "Alice?" I heard a voice call after me, but it wasnt Violets.

I turned around. Ugh, Seth. "What do you want Bastard?" I asked him. "Still dont know why you're calling me that but I wanted to ask you if Violet is really blind" He explained.

"Yes for the fith freaking thousand time!" I retorted, looking up at him. "Hey no need to catch a hissy fit" He smirked. I growled, "Im not talking to you!" We walked away.

"Hey wait!" I heard him call out. We didnt stop, well Violet did. "What are you doing? We need to get back to Alfea!" I told her. "Not until you be nice to Seth!" She said.

"No!" I retort again. "Then I'm not going anywhere" She huffed. "Fine! Where is he?" I grinded my teeth when she walked to the lake, I dont know how she found it so dont ask me. "Behind you" I heard Seth's voice say. I turned I glared at him. We were near a lake and it was the afternoon.

"Im sorry" I said harshly. "That didnt sound like a sorry" He smirked, I could see the shadow ontop of him that was smirking also. I growled again, "Im sorry!" I said again.

"Still didnt sound like a nice one to me" He said. I growled, "How about you apoligize to me! You're the one who stole my sketch pad! You're the one who didnt apoligize when you called me ugly! You're the one who- AH!" I was pushing Seth to the edge of the lake but when he fell in he grabbed my hand and pulled me in also.

The problem is I cant swim! I could see bubbles fly out of my mouth while I was still screaming. I couldnt breathe anymore. There was no air in my lungs. But then I felt someone lift me up from the water to the surface.

I coughed as the person who saved me put me on the grass floor. I looked up, my breathing fastened. Seth. Ugh! What was up with him?

"Thanks." I breathed. "No problem. You cant swim?" He asked, smirking. "Dont even think about teasing me" I grinned my teeth again. "I wasnt going to" I looked up at his shadow, It showed pure honesty. I looked back at him.

"No, I cant!" I looked away, expecting for him to laugh. But he didnt, I looked back at him. He was sitting next to me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

He smiled, "Good!" I was confused. Does he really care? No. He cant! Do I care? Well, Im not soposed to. No! No, I dont! "Hey Alice?" He asked.

"What?" I asked. "Would you want to go the dance with me?" He asked. "Nah! Im not going!" I nodded. "Why not?" He asked.

"Why do you care? Why are you asking?" I asked, his shadow looked nervous. Hum. Wonder why. "Um because... I need someone to go with" He reasoned.

"Why?" I asked. He gulped. "Uh, The guys told me to" Wow. Best excuse ever. "Can you go with me? Please?" He pleaded. "Whats in it for me?" I asked.

"I'll give you fifty dollars" He hesitated at first but then nodded. "Nice deal!" I smirked. "Alice! Thats mean!" I heard Violet snap. "Hey, Vi? Did Dyan ask you?" Seth asked her, Oh this is getting interesting!

She paused. "Yes" She whispered. "What did you say?" I asked. "That I'll think about it. But... Why would he want to go to the dance with a blind girl?" I heard the sadness in her voice.

"Here, Vi! We'll make a deal! I go with _Seth _while you go with Dylan! Agree?" I said his name in destust. "I guess... But what if-" She started.

"No what if _or_ buts!" I ordered. "Fine!" She sighed. "Oh Seth! Tell Dylan that she wants to go to the dance with him! And tell yourself that Im going with you!" I told him. His shadow ontop of him looked excited.

"Great! See you then!" He smiled and ran off. I looked at his running figure and sightly smiled but it slowly faded. I looked back at Violet, "I know you cant wait!" I smirked.

She sightly smiled, "Lead me home!" She giggled. I smiled at her. Do you want to know somthing? Me and her never had dates! Its either shes to quiet or Im to mean and protective. But our first date is with those two.

They arent too bad, but... they get annoying. Im telling you now Violet _and _myself cant wait for the dance! Yeah Im surprised myself! But Seth just makes me... nice... so I have to be mean.

**A/N:**

**Ash: Wow... Im the only one like focasing on the stories. A shame! Kat is not here right now... Shes not even testing me :(**

**Violet: Thats what Alice does to me sometimes.**

**Alice: Hey!**

**Violet: Sorry! Sorry!**

**Alice: Its fine!**

**Ash: Review for more AND Kat! I like did this whole thing! Kat only typed like two sentences. Sorry we didnt update sooner, its because we havent gotten along very well and its because of school but... Im sad...**

**Violet: Its ok!**

**Ash: Anyway...**

**Girls: REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Alone **

**Kat: OMG I CANNOT BELIEVE IT ITS BEEN FOREVERSINCE WE UPDATED IM SOO SORRRY! -cries in corner-**

**Ashley: Its ok Kitty**

**Kat: Well Ashley do the disclaimer cuz im over this crying shit lets get this party started ;D In case you didnt notice im also the editor for this story :3  
>so i apologize for Ashley's lack of grammarspelling knowledge :D and of all the mushiness :p icky**

**Ashley: We dont own winx club! Mushy is like spoiled cheese :P Oh and by the way, Alice had an ex-boyfriend! We... messed up.  
><strong>

**Recap:  
><strong>

"No, I cant!" I looked away, expecting for him to laugh. But he didnt, I looked back at him. He was sitting next to me. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded smiled, "Good!" I was confused. Does he really care? No. He cant! Do I care? Well, Im not supposed to. No! No, I dont! "Hey Alice?" He asked."What?" I asked. "Would you want to go the dance with me?" He asked. "Nah! Im not going!" I nodded. "Why not?" He asked."Why do you care? Why are you asking?" I asked, his shadow looked nervous. Hum. Wonder why. "Um because... I need someone to go with" He reasoned.

"Why?" I asked. He gulped. "Uh, The guys told me to" Wow. Best excuse ever. "Can you go with me? Please?" He pleaded. "Whats in it for me?" I asked."I'll give you fifty dollars" He hesitated at first but then nodded. "Nice deal!" I smirked. "Alice! Thats mean!" I heard Violet snap. "Hey, Vi? Did Dyan ask you?" Seth asked her, Oh this is getting interesting!

She paused. "Yes" She whispered. "What did you say?" I asked. "That I'll think about it. But... Why would he want to go to the dance with a blind girl?" I heard the sadness in her voice."Here, Vi! We'll make a deal! I go with _Seth _while you go with Dylan! Agree?" I said his name in descust. "I guess... But what if-" She started."No what if _or_ buts!" I ordered. "Fine!" She sighed. "Oh Seth! Tell Dylan that she wants to go to the dance with him! And tell yourself that Im going with you!" I told him. His shadow on top of him looked excited.

"Great! See you then!" He smiled and ran off. I looked at his running figure and sightly smiled but it slowly faded. I looked back at Violet, "I know you cant wait!" I sightly smiled, "Lead me home!" She giggled. I smiled at her. Do you want to know something? She never had date before! Its either shes to quiet or Im to protective. But her first date is with him, but... he gets too annoying. Im telling you now Violet _and _myself cant wait for the dance! Yeah Im surprised myself! But Seth just makes me... nice... so I have to be mean.

**Chapter 6: Alice POV**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Theres no way I was sick today. Now freaking way. I got up slowly and my bare feet hit the carpeted floor. I searched for my black bag. I took out my phone. Something I hadn't used in a long time. And for a good reason too. I turned it on and plugged the charger in. It took a while for it to load and i soon typed my password in and saw the greeting message and signature; My Life Would Suck Without Him. Wow, I silently laughed at myself careful not to wake Vi up. I scrolled through my new messages. All and every single one from him.

**Violets POV**

I opened my eyes, why would I even bother? I still couldn't see anything. This is my second day being blind. I hate it! I called Alice to see if she was sleeping or in the room and when I didn't hear a reply I sighed. My eyes were prickling with tears and my lip was quivering forcefully. Aw... I turned over on my side and sniffled, No crying!

It's just that... I can't see anything else for, probably the rest of my life! I put my hand over my lips and closed my eyes, hoping they would stop moving. Stop! Please! Please stop!

**Alice:**

I heard a rustling noise from across the room. i turned and saw violet covering her face. " Umm Vi? Ello there? "  
>She didnt sit up. "What?" her voice sounded strained like she was trying to hold back tears.<br>"Are you ok?" Before she got the chance to answer me Stella came bursting into the room dragging Bloom.

" Hey girls! Morning , c'mon get up sweeties" I swear the blonde is so hyperactive sometimes.

" We're up . We're up. Now out !" I shoved them both out and walked towards Vi's bed and sat.

"can i help you?" She asked snapping slightly.

I poked her foot. " Sure. I need to find out why your sad."

" None of your buisness"

" Hun. My name is not Alice unless I know whats wrong. Now you must tell me or I shall poke you with . Dare I say it? A Q-Tip." I mini glared at my friend.

**KAT: extremly short chapter T^T sorry everyone ]: Ashley aint here and Idk whut to write next '3**

**Alice: Its cuz you were mean :P**

**Kat: look whos tlkin =.= anyways . review maybe? -hearts- ILY3**


End file.
